


Hay is for Horses

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stardew Valley, Begging, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Finger Sucking, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Slice of Life, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Victor and Yuuri decide to go to the Fall Festival during their first year here in Stardew Valley.----------------------------In which Yuuri is but a humble fisher, and Victor his miner husband.





	Hay is for Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spookyweek day 3: Fall Festivals
> 
> Thank you so much jen and mche for your wonderful AU you've shared, I've been planning this for awhile and finally was able to make myself write it for spookyweek!
> 
> If you aren't on twitter, or haven't seen, you can find some relevant posts [here](https://twitter.com/crisiscores/status/1025770199390269445), [here](https://twitter.com/ladyegcake/status/1030592464510509056), and [here](https://twitter.com/ladyegcake/status/1033506122894897152).

_ Dear Victor and Yuuri, _

_ One week from today, we are holding the Stardew Valley Fair in the town square! _

_ It's the biggest event of the year, drawing people from all across the country to our humble town. _

_ If you'd like, you can set up a grange display for the event. Just bring up to 9 items that best showcase your talents. You'll be judged on the quality and diversity of your display. _

_ The fair starts at 9 AM…don't miss it! _

_ -Mayor Lewis _

•••

"Are you sure this is okay?" Yuuri asks as he shifts his cooler from one hand to the other. "The letter says that we're going to be judged on the diversity of items we bring."

"Of course it's okay!" Victor's heart-shaped smile lights up, "It also said to bring items that 'best showcase your talents' and no-one's better at fishing than my Yuuri."

Yuuri blushes and ducks his head.

"Besides"—Victor holds up his pack and winks—"We've got a  _ secret weapon _ ."

Yuuri laughs as he twines his free hand with Victor's as they enter the town. They're both in awe of how the town has turned into a literal carnival. Red and white tents everywhere, kids running around carrying stuffed animals and cotton candy, minigames and their attendants yelling out to get attention, and of course, the smell of food is heavy in the air. Victor seems to be vibrating as his bright eyes take it all in.

"Wow~"

"Vitya, let's go set up our display,  _ then  _ we can figure out what we want to do first." Yuuri grips Victor's hand just a  _ little  _ bit tighter, hoping that will keep his overgrown child of a husband from running off.

They finally make their way to the grange displays, where Pierre, Marnie, and Willy are setting up their own. Yuuri bites his lip as he takes in the wide assortment of colorful fruits and vegetables in Pierre's display; the fine woven cloth, assortment of large eggs, and fragrant cheeses in Marnie's display; and finally the fresh-caught fish and assorted trapped critters that Willy's got.

"Vitya…" Yuuri looks at him nervously.

"Yuuri"—Victor turns to look at him and then he dips down, pressing a light kiss on his nose—"It doesn't matter to me if we win or lose or whatever place we get. I only care that we're doing this together."

Victor's right, of course. Yuuri feels kind of silly as he starts placing ice down in the bottom third of their display under Victor's loving gaze.

"I thought you said we're doing this together?" Yuuri teases as he catches Victor staring again.

"Er—right! Yes!" Victor flushes as he hastily picks up his bag, making the items inside clink together.

Yuuri chuckles as he places his best and freshest Albacore, Red Snapper, and Catfish in the little spaces in the ice he made. After making sure they all were looking their best, he glances up just in time to see Victor place his topaz right next to his diamond and prismatic shard, taking center in his trio.

"You know there are better, more valuable gems you could have chosen for this," Yuuri can't help but explain.

"Mmm, true," Victor hums as his long fingers make minute little adjustments to the sparkling gems, "But this topaz reminds me of your eyes and makes me so happy, so if that means we don't win the grand prize, then so be it."

Bright sparkling eyes finally lift to meet his and Yuuri melts. His husband is such a sap. They finish up the middle part of their display together, taking out their best apples and pomegranates that they plucked off their trees earlier this morning, and finishing it up by spreading the hazelnuts that Vicchan and Makkachin had secured by chasing off some squirrels.

"Looks like we're all set!" Victor says cheerfully. "Now to wait for Mayor Lewis…"

•••

"Congratulations! You two won 1st place with a rating of 91!" Mayor Lewis announces.

"We did it!" Victor squeezes Yuuri into a bear hug and spins around, lifting Yuuri a few inches off the ground.

Laughing, Yuuri allows himself to bask in their win.

"Let's go see what we can buy with all these Star Tokens!"

"Okay, okay," Yuuri is quick to agree.

"Yay!"

Victor tugs Yuuri along to the biggest tent in town and begins oohing and aahing over everything. He follows silently as his Vitya walks along, pointing out different items that they could set up in their farmhouse. When Victor stops, Yuuri nearly runs into him.

"Yuuri! Look!"

Yuuri is looking, and there's a display of the strangest fruit that he's only ever seen here in Stardew Valley: the Stardrop.

"Aww, we don't have enough." Victor's disappointment is palpable and that is just Not Okay.

"Stay right here."

"Okay?"

Yuuri knows it's a risk to leave Victor alone when it's so busy, but he  _ needs  _ to see his Vitya smile again—whatever it takes.

•••

"Wow, Yuuri! How'd you get so many?"

"I saw a fishing tent on our way in, and I just thought it would be the quickest way to—"

He's cut off by Victor, who obviously decides his husband is the greatest fisher and declares it as he presses quick, soft kisses all over his face.

"Oh my god," Victor says as he's handed his Stardrop, "Yuuri! Yuuri look! It's so  _ pretty _ ."

"Not as pretty as you."

Victor mirrors his blush as they go to find a quiet bench to have their snack. They decide on taking the first bite together, and as Yuuri pulls back, chewing his first bite, his mind is filled with thoughts of—

"Skating."

"Yuuri."

There's a pause.

Yuuri keeps his eyes on his Stardrop to avoid meeting Victor's gaze.

" _ Yuu _ -ri," Victor whines and pouts, "really?"

"How does a fruit remind you of me?" he counters.

"It's because you're so sweet! Naturally!" Victor says with a smile.

Naturally.

Yuuri shakes his head fondly as he leans in to steal a kiss. The crisp flavor of the Stardrops sweetens the kiss, and Yuuri make an agreeable noise as he deepens the kiss. Victor groans. Yuuri pulls back before Victor can get the upper hand.

"Yuuri, please." Victor's gripping the straps of his overalls and tugging.

"Okay, okay, we can head back—"

Victor shakes his head. "Too far."

"Oh, uhm—"

"C'mon." Victor helps him up from the bench and Yuuri barely has time to find his footing before he's pulled along.

•••

"I really don’t think—"

"Shh!"

A couple kids run by, giggling.

Yuuri meets Victor's eyes and raises an eyebrow. Long fingers move off his mouth to cup his chin before he's being kissed again. They're close enough that Yuuri feels Victor move to pop the button on his pants. Yuuri suddenly curses his overalls for their inconvenience as he feels Victor stroke himself.

He breaks the kiss to peer around again, making sure they aren't immediately visible as he sinks to his knees behind the tent, putting his mouth closer to Victor. He hears the hitch of Victor's breath over the festival noise and smirks.

"Yuu—ah!"

Yuuri pops off to shush Victor. "I know you're a screamer but you need to at least  _ pretend  _ that you don't want to get caught."

_ "Yuuri."  _ Victor places a knuckle in his mouth as Yuuri goes back to worshipping Victor.

Yuuri hums and then Victor's tugging on his hair, thrusting lightly into his mouth, flush settling heavy on his cheeks. Yuuri looks up with his heavy gaze to see Victor's blissed out expression.  _ Man _ , his overalls are getting tight. He nearly whines when Victor pulls himself out of his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them.

"Get up here," Victor says in a husky voice as he helps Yuuri off the ground and his hands onto some nearby haybales.

"Victor, we can't."

Victor mouths at the back of his neck as he presses up against him, rutting into him with small grinds of his hips.

"Victor!" Yuuri whisper-yells as his overall snaps come undone easily under Victor's experienced fingers.

"Fuck, Yuuri"—Yuuri can  _ hear  _ the desire dripping off his words— _ "Please." _

Yuuri sucks in a breath. He's so,  _ so  _ turned on right now but…they're on the edge of town, during the middle of the largest festival of the year, behind a floppy little tent and a couple stacks of hay. Victor's fingers worm their way under his shirt to toy with his nipples and pushes his hips back to meet Victor's grinds.

"Yuuri…Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri." Victor chants his name like a prayer as he pulls his overalls and underwear  _ just  _ under the swell of his ass. Unfortunately, his ass was what was keeping his overalls up, and they fall to the ground with a quiet  _ thump. _

Yuuri shivers as the cool air nips at his exposed skin. Victor is quick to slide his dick between his asscheeks, kneading them as he pushes them together. Yuuri whines as Victor pulls back and nudges his entrance before sliding back up. Now he's the one begging.

"Victor, Vitya,  _ please _ ." He  _ knows  _ he's still stretched enough, pliant from their activities earlier this morning.

Skilled fingers wrap around his weeping cock trapped inside his underwear and he whines, high-pitched and fevered. Victor places his spit-covered cock at his entrance and pulls his cheeks apart with his free hand. He nudges forward just enough for the tip of his dick to enter Yuuri.

"Wow Yuuri~" Victor praises as he strokes him faster, "Your cute little ass is just  _ hungry  _ for me."

Yuuri ducks his head as he pushes his hips back in an attempt to get Victor to just  _ get a move on. _ Thankfully Victor takes the hint and pushes in torturously slow, not matching the fast pace of his hand on Yuuri's dick. When Victor's free hand grips Yuuri's hip and he grinds into Yuuri's sweet spot, he cries out, spilling into Victor's hand, ruining his underwear.

Victor waits until the aftershocks of Yuuri's orgasm have  _ just  _ faded before pulling out and snapping his hips forward sharply, drawing such a loud noise from him that Victor immediately places his hand over his mouth. Yuuri can feel the slide of the hand on his lips as Victor thrusts, the salty taste of both Victor's hand and his release  _ right there _ . He closes his eyes as the pleasure builds again and he laps at the fingers on top of his mouth.

Victor groans and then Yuuri's got two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them as they fuck his mouth. Come is getting all over his chin as Victor messily grips him with the fingers not in his mouth.

Victor's thrusts get more frantic as he seeks his release, his voice raising from his heated whispers. "Yuuri, please, please."

Yuuri nods, knowing exactly what he's asking permission for. And then Victor stills, grinding into him with small strokes as he rides out his orgasm. He places his forehead in between Yuuri's shoulder blades as he catches his breath.

Victor's soft dick slips out of Yuuri and he clenches to keep everything in. Victor helps pull his clothing back into place, all while babbling about how "wonderful and amazing his husband" is as he cleans up the come off Yuuri's face.

As Yuuri opens his eyes to face his husband, he places a chaste kiss on his lips and can't help but grin and think about how wonderful and amazing  _ his  _ husband is.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (R18+)](https://twitter.com/corgispacesiren) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/CreativeSweets)


End file.
